Early Morning Light
by patricia51
Summary: Carly wakes up. She's cold and she can't find the covers. But to her surprise she finds something else to keep her warm. Femslash. Carly/Sam.


Early Morning Light by patricia51

(Carly wakes up. She's cold and she can't find the covers. But there's something else to keep her warm. Femslash. Carly/Sam.)

Carly Shay was cold. Enough light filtered its way through her firmly closed eyelids to let her know that dawn was breaking. Why did dawn break she wondered in the slightly confused state that assails us all when we first wake. Had it been dropped or something?

She shivered. Never mind that. She was cold. Why was she cold?

Maybe it was because she only had a sheet to cover up with. And maybe it was because her still sleep fogged mind was pointing out that she didn't have on a single stitch of clothing. Goosebumps were the only covering her skin had.

Where was the huge floppy t-shirt she usually slept in? Where were her panties? And where in heaven's name was the blanket? Still firmly keeping her eyes closed she reached behind her.

Now her eyes popped open. Wide open and there was no more sleepiness clouding her mind. When she blindly reached behind her the questing fingers had brushed over the blanket. The blanket and a hip that had come uncovered from that same blanket. A hip that didn't have any more clothes covering it than her own hip did.

"Oh my God," she breathed. She was naked and in bed with someone. Someone whom a casual touch seemed to indicate was also naked. Admittedly she hadn't had a lot of experience with this situation but she was pretty sure the odds were good that she had had sex with this person last night. The dampness she could still feel between her legs, up till now always a product of her own fingers, pretty much confirmed the whole sex thing.

Carly's eyes may have been wide awake for that moment but that didn't mean that everything was clear. She looked around the room as best as she could without moving her head. Okay this was her room. Draped over a chair was the dress she had been wearing last night.

Last night. Last night. The dark haired girl ran through the sequence of events as best as she could recall them. Okay she had been out on a really bad date. She recalled yelling at him to go away. Freddie had been there with his date, a date that wasn't going any better than her own. The girl he had been with had left too, leaving the two of them alone. She had said something about how she had wanted to have one good dance. Freddie had wordlessly offered his hand. They had swayed together to the soft gentle music. She remembered putting her head down on his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" she nearly shrieked aloud. She was in bed with Freddie? Oh this was bad, very bad.

She liked Freddie. She liked him a lot. He was sweet and thoughtful and intelligent and Carly knew what a crush he had on her. But she didn't care for him. Not THAT way. Not that she was sexually active anyway but she never would have encouraged Freddie like this. She knew her friend and acting like THIS would be tantamount to a declaration of love. And she didn't love him. It was just wrong.

The bed swayed. Since Carly was still frozen in surprise at the whole scenario it meant that Freddie was moving. That meant he was waking up. Oh God, she thought for the third time. What was she going to do, to say?

The body in the bed snorted, rolled over and draped an arm around Carly and she discovered a couple of things. First the other body was definitely naked. Second, that body did not belong to Freddie, unless the young man had overnight developed a pair of breasts that were now pressed against Carly's bare back. Plus the midsection that was now tightly snuggled against the teen girl's rear end would have given away that part of a boy's anatomy that would have been responsible for the sticky wetness she was still feeling. So she was in bed with another girl.

Strangely her first reaction was one of near overwhelming relief. At least there probably was no possibility that she was pregnant. That was important since she was not on any form of birth control.

Once that passed however an entire new set of worried poured into her mind. Who was this girl and why was she in bed with her? Carly had never considered the thought at all that she might be gay. She liked boys! So how had this happened? And just as important was the realization that the hand belonging to the arm that had slid around her was now firmly cupping her left breast and two fingers were toying with her nipple. And Carly felt that nipple hardening to that touch.

On top of everything else Carly realized that her nipples weren't the only ones stiffening. The two points in her back that had been gently pressed against her skin were rapidly becoming just as firm as her own were.

"Great Carly Shay," she thought. "In bed with another girl and God knows who she is, and you're starting to get aroused. What next?"

No sooner had she finished the thought when that other girl leaned up slightly and put her lips by Carly's ear. There was a puff of breath parting her hair and then an extremely familiar voice spoke.

"Mmmmmm. Momma woke up just in time."

If possible Carly's body became even more tense and frozen. Sam. Samantha. Sam Puckett. She was in bed with her best friend. With that the fog began to finally clear away and Carly remembered the chain of events that had led to this moment.

(Previous Night)

Carly felt like a well wrung out dishcloth by the time she wobbled through the door and closed it behind her. What a night. She reached down and tugged off one heel, then balanced on her now bare foot until she got the other one off. Tossing both of them to one side she stretched and yawned. A glass of juice or something she decided and then she was heading for bed.

She had just searched the refrigerator and decided on a bottle of root beer when there was a knock on the door. She paused to open the bottle and walked over to the door taking a big swallow of the cold soda.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Carly tugged open the door. "Sam what is it? I was just about to go to bed." Her friend entered. Like Carly she still had on the dress she had worn for the dance they had all gone to earlier.

"This can't wait." The blonde whirlwind plucked the root beer from Carly's hand and tipped it to her lips.

"Hey!"

"I need this." Sam wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress and burped.

Sam was acting like Sam but Carly got the feeling that somehow this was an act her best friend was putting on so everything would seem normal. Why she thought that she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was the look in Sam's eyes. For a moment Carly thought she saw a flash of something that might be fear in the other girl's eyes.

Carly shook her head. She had to be mistaken. Sam wasn't afraid of anything.

"Well come on. I'm pooped and I'm going to bed. You can tell me why you needed my root beer so badly and why you're here at this hour. Unless of course it has to do with your Mom in which case just consider me already filled in." She paused. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright," sighed the other girl. "And this has nothing to do with her."

The pair made their way to Carly's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Carly sat on the bed and raised one eyebrow in silent inquiry.

To her amazement her blonde friend simply stood and fidgeted. Twice she opened her mouth and closed it again without saying a word. This was really weird Carly thought. One thing Sam had never been noted for was being reticent about anything.

"What is it Sam?"

Her friend took a deep breath and then looked over Carly's shoulder. "I came back by where the four of you had gone. There was just you and Freddie. You were dancing."

"Uh-huh," Carly said in puzzled agreement. She went on to explain about what she had said and how Freddie had asked her to dance. "No big deal." By now Carly was genuinely confused. What did this have to do with anything?

"You had your head on his shoulder."

"It felt nice Sam. After that other jerk it felt really nice. Freddie is sweet." The web show hostess eyed her friend. "Oh my gosh! Are you telling me you're jealous of me being with Freddie? But you pick on him all the time."

Sam was shaking her head sideways before Carly finished. "That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

Sam looked at Carly. "Do you ever wonder why I pick on Freddie all the time?"

"Not really," admitted the other girl. "I just always assumed that it was because he was around all the time that it made him your favorite target."

"Maybe it started that way, but the biggest reason I pick on him is because I'm jealous."

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "There's no reason to be jealous of me because I had one dance with Freddie and it felt nice enough I put my head on his shoulder. I know he wants more but I promise you he's just a friend."

"Arghhh!" Sam groaned, locking her fingers in her hair. "That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then say it Sam because all that's happening now is that I'm getting really confused."

"I'm not jealous of you being with Freddie. I'm jealous of Freddie because he was being with YOU."

Carly's mouth literally dropped open as she struggled to make sense of her best friend's admission. "But, but, BUT!" was all she could manage.

"I know," said Sam glumly.

"But you CAN'T be, well, I mean, attracted, you know, to me," Carly floundered. "I know you like boys. You date them. You've even had a steady boyfriend."

"I do like boys. That's what makes it even weirder to realize that I'm in love with you." With that final admission Sam turned to flee.

That movement jolted Carly out of her shock. Sam never ran from anything and Carly wasn't about to let her friend start now. She took two steps forward and caught Sam's wrist, spinning the other girl around to face her.

"Sam, wait!"

"For what? I know you like boys too. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just stayed as your best friend. Then I could be with you all the time anyway. But seeing you and Freddie so close together and loving like that was just more than I could stand and I... Mummmmphhhh!" Carly had stopped Sam's babbling with a kiss.

She hadn't meant to do that. She had only intended to pull Sam into a hug to reassure the other teen that no matter what she would always be her friend. The lost look in Sam's eyes frightened her. But when she had reeled Sam in she found the blonde girl's parted lips right before her own and before she could even think about it she had kissed Sam.

And the kiss felt good. It felt oh so very good. With her barefoot and Sam still wearing her heels the two girls were about the same height. Her mouth opened to Sam's and the kiss became deep and passionate even as four arms locked the two girls together into one.

Carly felt Sam's fingers fumbling at the back of her dress. Then the zipper was sliding down and the fingers found the catch of her bra. A firm muscular leg slid between her own slender ones and pushed up, lifting the hem of her dress. Sam pulled away enough to grasp the shoulders of Carly's dress and pull it and her unfastened bra down her arms and push the bunched material over her hips. Carly wiggled wildly and both items fell to the floor.

The dark haired girl's hands slid down Sam's back and pulled up the blonde's dress until she could slip her hands under Sam's panties and grip the other girl's bottom. She squeezed and her tongue thrust into Sam's mouth.

Of course Carly was hardly surprised when Sam became the aggressor. She was pushed back to her bed, toppling backwards onto the covers. Sam snatched at her panties and the dark haired girl lifted her legs in the air to allow her friend to pull them up and off her feet. Giggling, Carly waved her legs in the air before Sam kicked off her heels and climbed onto the bed and onto Carly. The blonde girl straddled the other teen, hiking up her dress before sitting right down on top of Carly.

Somehow, sometime Sam had managed to remove her own panties. Carly had no idea how or when but she could feel the dampness of the fine sparse hair covering Sam's sex brushing against her. The blonde leaned forward and the two girls kissed again. Then Sam straightened up and in one swift movement pulled her dress over her head and hurled it to the floor. She reached behind and started to unhook her bra. Carly, on fire with the moment, found that she was not willing to wait Her hooked under the plain white cups of Sam's bra and pulled it up, spilling the small rounded breasts free. Then it was Sam's turn to gasp as Carly pulled sam down enough to fasten her mouth on one perfect teen breast and its firm pink tip.

Sam nearly ripped her bra getting it off and then both girls were finally naked together. Hands roamed wildly even as the teen girls locked their bodies together. Sam finally pried Carly's mouth from her breast and the pair resumed kissing. Carly slipped her hand between Sam's legs and Sam jammed her thigh between Carly's. Gasps and grunts filled the air, giving way to deep moans of building passion and finally cries of happiness as both girls reached their pinnacle together.

The day's excitment caught up to both of them and they gently spooned together, falling asleep soon after they snuggled together.

(Present)

"Carly, is everything alright?"

Sam's anxious words interrupted Carly's flood of memories. The dark haired girl squirmed until she was on her back and looking up at Sam, who had propped herself up on one elbow.

"Carly?" prompted an increasingly worried looking Sam. The blonde teen groped for words. "Carly if somethings wrong about last night I'm sorry. I don't ever want to lose you. If just being your friend is all you want than I'll settle for that. We don't have to mention or even think about last night."

"Well," Carly assumed her most serious expression, "There is one thing wrong from last night and you're just going to have to do something about it."

Sam's expression changed to one of "I knew it" disappointment. Before she could interrupt Carly went on.

"You are going to find some way to share the covers from now on. I don't like waking up cold. Got it?"

Sam smiled and gave Carly a soft lingering kiss.

"Got it."

(The End)


End file.
